Libre Albedrio
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: El libre albedrío o libre elección es la creencia que sostiene que las personas tienen el poder de elegir y tomar sus propias decisiones.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE KHR NO NOS PERTENECEN**

 **Tetsuna:** Hoy les traemos un one-shot que debimos haberles traído hace una semana.

 **Marlene:** Si, como piensan es de San Valentin pero es que nos da un poco de flojera publicarlo aqui XD

 **Angelice:** Pero si los publicamos a tiempo en wattpad...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron en el basto cielo que se encontraba completamente despejado, sin una sola nube obstaculizándolo, solo un cielo azul con un sol que no brindaba nada de calidez. Un día despejado y frio. Aun así, aquellas campanadas anunciaban el inicio de un gran acontecimiento, una boda estaba a punto de celebrarse dentro de la iglesia más famosa de la ciudad, pero no era una boda cualquiera, se trataba de la unión de un hombre en la mira de cualquier mafioso y policía.

El lugar había sido elegido personalmente por el novio mientras que la novia se encargó completamente de la decoración y de la recepción. La iglesia era hermosamente iluminada por los vitrales de colores, los pisos tapizados con una alfombra roja, lazos y moños blancos con detalles dorados para adornar las paredes y asientos. Desde el pasillo hasta las bancas y los muros eran adornados por tres diferentes tipos de jarrones llenos de flores: Geranios, Iris y Rosas amarillas, todo estaba inundado de ellas, en una perfecta armonía. Una ilusión de pétalos cayendo suavemente desde el techo de manera interminable y sutil, creando la sensación de un lugar mágico y perfecto.

Y como la cereza de tan magnifico evento estaban los importantes invitados, quienes yacían expectantes de lo que sucedería en sus lugares, bastaba verlos para entender cuán importante era aquella ceremonia. Hombres y mujeres vestían sus más costosas y elegantes galas con la intención de presumir a los demás su status, y claro también había niños, un tanto inquietos e incómodos por llevar ropas tan sofocantes a su parecer. Todos pertenecientes a familias aliadas a la mafia.

Todo era perfecto y hermoso, no obstante, eso no impedía los susurros molestos, y no eran dedicados a la perfecta decoración, no, eso no era importante para las betas, omegas y alfas mujeres que solo tenían una e importante -según ellas- crítica, todo lo dicho en voz baja era contra la decisión de aquel elegante e importante hombre de cabellos castaños que esperaba en el altar. El hombre del día vestía un pantalón de color negro acompañado por una camisa blanca, un chaleco y corbata color negro, finalizando el atuendo con una larga y hermosa capa negra que le llegaba al nivel de las rodillas, con accesorios dorados sin desentonar; esa era la vestimenta elegida por el beta que dentro de poco uniría su vida con la de la persona que amaba desde hace mucho, según el conocimiento de los invitados. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa amable que todos conocían y que solo los más cercanos al castaño podían notar que era forzada, lo cual les genera una gran duda y preocupación.

¿Porque su amado amigo parecía sufrir el día que se supone debe ser el más feliz de todos? Era su boda, al lado de la mujer que había amado desde jóvenes. ¿Porque había tristeza en su mirada y mentira en sus labios?

Los molestos susurros no paraban, especialmente por los omegas presentes pues la envidia era grande. Ellos habían hecho de todo para que aquel beta les hiciera caso y este simplemente había escogido a una cualquiera -en su opinión- para casarse. Desde herederas y herederos de grandes fortunas y poder hasta gran futuro le habían sido ofrecido a desposar, pero a todas y todos había rechazado sin dudar.

Antes de que todo el ambiente empeorara, delicadas notas provenientes del piano de la iglesia y que era tocado por la mano derecha del beta, representaron la elegante marcha nupcial. Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada, donde las grandes puertas blancas decoradas por las flores se abrieron, dándole paso a una joven beta que caminaba hacia el interior mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban su figura. Muchos admiraron lo bella que se veía, otras la envidiaron y muy pocos le desearon felicidad.

Todos los invitados observaban a la joven caminar con serenidad y una gran sonrisa por el camino alfombrado al encuentro de su amado. Su cabello castaño -en un tono muy claro llegando al anaranjado- agarrado en un sofisticado peinado, su piel pálida sin mucho maquillaje y poseedora de un par de ojos ámbar delineados de manera hipnótica, eran solo un poco de lo bien que se veía, junto con su hermoso y delicado vestido blanco, decorado con detalles de flores bordadas con hilo dorado, un fino velo sobre su cabello y en sus manos un hermoso ramo de las tres flores que decoraban el lugar. Caminando al compás de la marcha nupcial y agarrada del brazo de su hermano mayor recibió con orgullo todas las miradas que le siguieron a lo largo del corredor. La joven sonreía con la mirada fija sobre el hombre que en breve seria su esposo, para todos ella estaba feliz por ser la ganadora del puesto que muchos pelearon y que le brindaría un gran porvenir.

Cuando la novia llego junto a su amado, el castaño por fin pareció estar en el lugar, abriendo sus ojos, mostrando su hermoso color caramelo que reflejaban pureza e inocencia. Extendió su mano hacia la peli-naranja, quien no dudo en tomarla, soltándose del agarre a su hermano e ignorando todo lo ajeno que pasaba detrás de ellos, siempre expectante a lo que hacía su futuro esposo. Tras breves palabras del hermano mayor concediéndole la mano de la novia, todo comenzó.

— ¿Nervioso? —pregunto la mujer mientras sonreía divertida.

Como respuesta, él apretó un poco la mano de su prometida que le miro directamente, analizando lo que se podía percibir en su mirada acaramelada.

— No te preocupes, Tsu-kun. —le sonrió amable, comprendiendo a la perfección los ojos del chico.

Después de todo, ellos eran muy cercanos y sabia el mayor secreto que el castaño ocultaba a todo el mundo con algunas excepciones. Ante las palabras de la chica, el castaño asintió un poco más feliz. Juntos miraron al ministro que oficiaría la boda, dándole la señal con un leve movimiento de cabeza de parte del hombre, era el momento.

— Amigos y familiares...—el hombre de autoridad se hizo escuchar—...estamos hoy aquí reunidos para presenciar el matrimonio entre el señor Tsunayoshi D´ Vongola y la joven Sasagawa Kyoko…

Al mismo tiempo que el sacerdote daba inicio a la ceremonia, molestos susurros y murmullos hicieron eco entre sus palabras, la envidia de los omegas y betas era grande, especialmente porque no creían que aquella mujer -por muy hermana menor del guardián del sol- fuera lo suficientemente digna para volverse la mujer del Décimo jefe de la prestigiosa, poderosa y antigua familia Vongola, no obstante, ningún susurro o mirada molesta podía detener ese momento, ese evento, pues tanto Tsunayoshi como Kyoko, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, sobre todo el castaño.

Por alguna razón su intuición le estaba advirtiendo sobre algún suceso durante la ceremonia, más guardaba silencio con sus guardianes ya que no lo sentía como algo malo, al contrario, era algo bueno y que lo haría muy probablemente feliz. Una advertencia que él no podía comprender. Justo ahora se estaba casando sin amar a su futura esposa, su cobardía lo había llevado a ese preciso momento, por lo que no comprendía que parte de eso lo haría feliz.

Sin ser consciente, poco a poco sus pensamientos se profundizaron, alejándolo de la realidad. Rememoro su pasado, su presente e imagino su futuro. Él no era un Beta como todos creían, solo había siete personas cercanas a él que sabían la verdad sobre su subgénero; sus padres, su abuelito, su tutor, su doctor personal, su prometida y su destinado, el cual nunca se interesó en él, sabían lo que el mundo ignoraba, él era un omega. Todos le aceptaron a excepción del más importante para su futuro, su pareja destinada.

Desde el primer momento en que se encontraron, su alfa se negó a tal lazo, a su innegable atracción y a un futuro juntos; fue por ello que desde siempre ambos se ignoraron, es más, incluso después de la llegada de su sádico tutor y la unión de su destinado a su familia como guardián, hicieron como si apenas se conocieran. Simples conocidos, dos seres que tenían edades cercanas y vivían en la misma ciudad. Nunca, ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de que el alfa dejara en claro su deseo de permanecer solo y de no tener intención alguna de convivencia.

Su falta de olor personal era el causante de que creyeran que era un Beta común, y a pesar de que, si sufría del famoso celo de los omegas, las personas pensaban que sufría de una simple fiebre, pues ni aun en pleno celo, desprendía olor alguno o sufría de una enorme necesidad de ser marcado, dejándolo ver como un modesto enfermo.

Jamás negó ser beta pues los omegas no eran exactamente bien tratados o tomados en serio en su sociedad, por lo que la verdad es que le alegro carecer de un olor característico, claro, eso solo fue hasta que conoció a su alfa, pues su omega interno mantuvo una enorme tristeza desde entonces al no tener la atención de su alfa. La falta de olor para su omega se volvió algo trágico, doloroso, pues con el olor no solo ayudaba a descubrir a la persona destinada, sino que también ayudaba a seducir al alfa y a mantener una conexión a través de lo reflejado en el aroma. El no tener algo tan básico para un omega y no poder hacer nada, se volvió la razón de su tristeza eterna.

Su omega y él sin duda eran unos inútiles como siempre decían.

Suspiro cansado, todo ese mes había sido completamente agitado para él. Era día más esperado para su organización, para su familia y amigos debido a que se casaba y esperaban que de esa unión se diera por fin, después de 7 años desde que tomo la organización, un heredero. Un hijo de su sangre que en un futuro se hiciera cargo de los negocios familiares y asegurara la prosperidad de la familia como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

La novia se removió en su lugar, después de varios minutos escuchando la letanía del sacerdote necesita moverse un poco o su cuerpo sufriría por permanecer quieta, sonrió al verla hacer muecas, seguramente alguna parte de su cuerpo se hubiera adormecido. Los murmullos continuaban, pero en menor medida gracias a las miradas amenazantes de dos de sus guardianes. Se sintió un poco mal por incluso guardar el secreto de ellos, todos siempre pensaron que estaba enamorado de Kyoko, por ser una beta muy hermosa y amable, para muchos casarse con ella sería una bendición, pero él nunca la amo, simplemente fingió hacerlo, aparento todo para alejar cualquier pensamiento dirigido a su alfa destinado, para intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que podía amar a alguien más.

Después de todo, ese maldito Alfa que odiaba ser atado ya le había rechazado, y aun así, se unió a su familia, convirtiéndose en su guardián de la nube y el más fuerte, la posición que lo ataba con libertad, algo tan propio de él; Hibari Kyoya era demasiado fuerte pero cruel, unirse a su familia e ilusionarlo con su presencia fue algo que nunca previo, ilusamente pensó que el pelinegro lo hacía por permanecer juntos después de graduarse, que podrían llegar a ser algo, no obstante, el mayor se volvió a encargar de matar sus fantasías; solo se había unido a la familia por sus tontos deseos de pelear, por enfrentar a personas fuertes. Tanto interés mostraba en los más fuerte que su omega tontamente se esforzó en hacerse fuerte, quiso creer que de ese modo lograría algo, pero ni, aun así, el maldito le mostro un solo interés que no fuese el morderlo hasta la muerte.

Llego a considerarse como alguien masoquista, aceptaba pelear con Hibari solo por la intención de poder estar a su lado por unos segundos, de interactuar con la nube antes de que se marche, pero no resulto tan lindo como pensó, Kyoya no tenía compasión, le importaba poco que fuese un omega, le importaba poco ser su destinado, él simplemente lo mordía hasta la muerte. Admitía que durante cuatro años después de conocerse intento de todo para atraerlo a escondidas de todos, aunque sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, por lo que después decidió simplemente ignorarlo. Lo enviaba a misiones largas para no tener que verlo tan seguido aun si no era del todo necesario, el alfa no salía mucho de su sección dentro de la mansión Vongola por lo que solo lo llegaba a ver en juntas importantes, cuando le daba los informes o cuando el maldito quería pelear.

Después de esos cuatro años de esfuerzo en vano, redirecciono su esfuerzo en olvidarlo. Convivio con más de un millón de diferentes personas, ya fueran alfas o betas, estaba dispuesto a darse la oportunidad de amar a otra persona, pero a pesar de todo, con los años no encontró a nadie a excepción de una joven beta, que con el tiempo se volvió una gran amiga que lo apoyo en todo, a la que le pudo confiar sus más grandes secretos como el hecho de que era un omega, una amiga que le apoyo y le entendió, que le brindo un hombro para llorar y desahogar sus penas; una amiga con la que estaba a punto de casarse. Ante todo, esperaba que los días de paz y tranquilidad siguieran, que con el tiempo llegaran a ser felices y probablemente amarse, quien sabe, nadie nunca se sabe el futuro y los sentimientos son muy caprichosos.

—¿Pensando en él? —cuestiono en voz baja la peli-naranja.

— ¿Tan obvio soy? —pregunto doblemente avergonzado.

— No te preocupes por mí. —le sonrió— Es solo que después de pasar mucho tiempo contigo, creo que Reborn tiene razón, eres muy fácil de leer, Tsu-kun. —llevaban años en Italia por lo que se habían acostumbrado a dejar de usar los honoríficos, sin embargo, la peli naranja, era la que más viaja a Japón por lo que ella era la única que los usaba y solamente en él.

— ¿Eh? Pero si hasta Reborn me ha felicitado por ya no ser un libro abierto...—hablo un poco más alto de lo que pretendía, llamando la atención del cura, quien le pregunto si sucedía algo. — Lo siento. —le dijo a ella después de negar al hombre de túnica— Aunque supongo que tienes razón, él sigue leyéndome...

— Haha...—ahogo una sutil risa con su mano— ¡Ah!

— ¿Que sucede? —la miro de reojo, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Y Reborn? —giro su rostro para mirar a su prometido directamente, no había visto al sicario en ningún momento durante la ceremonia.

— En la mansión, dijo que tenía cosas que atender y nos veríamos en el salón.

— Hmm...—un poco más tranquila asintió.— ¿Y...? —dudo en preguntar.

— ¿Y…? —le sonrió animándola a continuar.

—...—suspiro, había hablado de más por lo que no podía callar— ¿Y él?

— ¡Oh, eso! —su sonrisa se volvió forzada, tensando su cuerpo de manera involuntaria— No lo sé...

— ¡Ah! No te preocupes. —se apresuró a hablar— Yo sé que esta boda se volverá dramática en cualquier momento.

— ¿Dramática?

—Si. —sonrió— Estoy segura que un caballero azul llegara a interrumpir y te llevara con él, escapando juntos...

Apretó los labios para evitar reír al imaginar tan singular escenario, logrando controlarse al recordarse que eso sería simplemente imposible. Hibari Kyoya no haría tal cosa por él.

— Creo que les prohibiré a ti y a Haru ver las novelas. —murmuro con una sencilla pero honesta sonrisa de resignación— A él yo no le intereso, es imposible que suceda...

— Eso dices...—le interrumpió—...pero hace un mes y por casi una semana según Haru-chan, olías a él.

— ¿Eh? —giro su rostro para verle, incapaz de entender lo dicho.

— ¿Pelearon de nuevo? —interrogo confundida por la expresión del contrario, que parecía no saber de lo que hablaban— Porque Haru me dijo que tenías el olor de Hibari impregnado, como si hubieran permanecido mucho tiempo juntos.

— No, no he tenido una pelea con Hibari desde hace dos meses y menos permanecí junto a él tanto tiempo para que...—un fugaz recuerdo le vino a la mente, sonrojándolo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— La fiesta de solteros... me emborrache y no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió, pero desperté en la habitación de Hibari. —contesto avergonzado— Él no estaba, pero yo estaba ahí y… y...

— ¿Y…?

— Jovencitos...—el sacerdote tosió, llamándoles la atención. — Ya tendrán tiempo de declarase su amor. —les sonrió comprensivo.

Los novios se sonrojaron, escuchando de fondo las risas de sus amigos. Dejaron pasar algunos minutos más, en donde fingieron escuchar al hombre frente a ellos antes de continuar la charla.

— Estabas en la habitación de Hibari-san, ¿y? —ella fue la primera en hablar.

El color rojo regreso con mayor fuerza antes de que lograra hablar sin tartamudear.

—...Estaba... Desperté desnudo... Pero...

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. No sabía si reír, sonrojarse o que expresión poner al escuchar lo dicho por el castaño.

— ¿En serio, Tsu-kun? —murmuro, hablando más rápido de lo normal— Me dijiste que habías tenido una despedida típica, nunca me imaginé que por "típica" te refirieras a la despedida de soltero donde el novio se termina emborrachando y engañando a la novia...—no le dejo hablar cuando vio su intención de disculparse— No te preocupes, no estuvo mal lo que hiciste. —le aseguro con una sonrisa— Solo... Wao~ mi vida si es un drama... bueno, en realidad, la tuya es el drama.

— Kyoko, por favor. —dijo avergonzado.

— No te preocupes, yo sé que algo sucederá y Hibari terminará viniendo por ti, confía en mí.

Toda conversación y pensamiento que podría haber tenido se detuvo al momento en que las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de manera escandalosa. Los presentes voltearon rápidamente preparándose en sacar sus armas por si llegaba hacer un atentado de alguna mafia enemiga, pero todo se detuvo al ver al último guardián del décimo Vongola, aquel que hasta el momento no estaba presente. Las habladurías no tardaron refiriéndose a la tardanza de la nube, aunque la mayoría conocían la personalidad asocial que poseía el alfa, por lo que su falta de presencia no había llamado la atención de más hasta el momento.

El guardián de la nube importándole poco las miradas que recibió, se acercó con paso tranquilo y elegante al altar donde estaban los novios mirándole con diferentes expresiones; Tsunayoshi le miraba confundido mientras que Kyoko con una sonrisa. Se detuvo justo en frente de ellos. Miro a la beta, quien le dedico una sonrisa sádica que sorprendió al castaño y sus amigos, y tal vez un poco a él.

— Cuídalo. —exigió— Lo haces llorar una sola vez y me importara poco que seas el guardián más fuerte de Vongola.

Hibari arqueo la ceja, levemente sorprendido de que la mujer lo estuviera amenazando precisamente a él, aun así, le sonrió de lado, al menos no tendría una tonta discusión por robarse al novio.

— Hmmp... siempre cuido lo que me pertenece. —respondió tranquilamente mirando al castaño que no se movía al no entender nada.

Tsunayoshi miraba el intercambio de su destinado y su prometida sin entender. Cuando escucho las palabras de Kyoko la miro pidiendo una explicación al pensar que ella sabía que todo eso sucedería, pues se estaba cumpliendo todo lo que le dijo al inicio. Sintió como Hibari lo cargaba y lo ponía en su hombro como si de un costal de papa se tratara, la sorpresa era tanta que no sabía ni que decir o que hacer, por lo que permitió todo sin reaccionar.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Maldito, baja al décimo! —el guardián de la tormenta demando, mirando seriamente a la nube, quien solo le dedico una mirada de tu no me ordenas para alejarse con el castaño en su hombro.

Gokudera intento frenarle, pero fue interceptado por uno de los subordinados de la nube al igual que los demás guardianes. El omega miro a Kyoko que le sonrió y le alzo el pulgar divertida.

— Suerte, Tsu-kun. —le grito con alegría dejando que se lo llevaran— Oh, cierto. —lanzo el ramo de novia al castaño que por reflejo lo atrapo aun sin entender nada— Ese ramo tiene mis sentimientos. —exclamo con una sonrisa divertida ante la confusión de su mejor amigo.

Por otra parte, los invitados miraban la escena incapaz de entender lo que sucedía. ¿Porque Hibari Kyoya se llevaba a su jefe de manera poco respetuosa y la prometida no hacía nada más que desearle suerte? ¿Había un problema en Vongola y la boda se posponía? No sabían nada y lo mejor para su seguridad era quedarse en sus asientos, mientras los demás guardianes y amigos cercanos al décimo se encargaban del asunto.

— No vayan a intentar ir tras ellos.

Los guardianes Vongola escucharon una voz conocida para todos ellos, por lo que giraron sobre su lugar para ver al tutor y padre de su jefe.

— Reborn...—interrumpió Gokudera llamando al joven de 15 años, sin duda alguna había crecido tal y como había dicho verde desde que rompieron la maldición de los arcobálenos.

— Escuchen bien, les dares las indicaciones. —ignoro las preguntas y se enfocó en arreglar el revuelo que habían dejado los fugitivos. — Gokudera y Chrome, encárguense de explicarles a los invitados que la boda se cancela.

— No podemos decir solo eso, Reborn, querrán explicaciones como nosotros...

— Entonces inventa alguna que no perjudique la reputación de la familia. —ordeno el joven sicario. — Yamamoto, Ryohei vayan al salón que se reservó para la fiesta y cancelen todo. —la lluvia y sol asintieron, pero no se movieron por desear aclarar sus dudas— Mukuro, cancela todo lo referente a la luna de miel. —después de quejarse desapareció— Vaca estúpida lleva a Kyoko a la mansión.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?

— A trabajar holgazanes. —les dijo apuntándolos con leon, haciendo que obedecieran sin rechistar.

— ¡Si! —todos corrieron a hacer sus encargos.

— Reborn, ¿hablaste con Hibari? —Kyoko se acercó con una gran sonrisa, mostrando su felicidad.

— Reborn, ¿adónde se llevó Kyoya a mi hermanito? —cuestiono Dino, con Emma y amigos cercanos a Vongola a su lado, pidiendo una explicación.

— Habla basura. —ordeno Xanxus molesto por no saber a dónde se habían llevado a su primo.

— Hmmp...—sonrió de lado y miro a la novia, primero ella y luego los demás— No te preocupes Kyoko, no le dije nada. —juro con solemnidad— Solo le mostré una pequeña e inofensiva hoja que me dio Shamal, él tomó la decisión por sí mismo.

— Me alegra escucharlo. —la chica suspiro aliviada. — Hibari es realmente orgulloso, por un momento pensé que todo lo había hecho porque tú se lo ordenaste. Estaba pensando ir tras ellos de ser eso. —confeso Kyoko. Ambos ignorando a los demás— Pero si fue iniciativa de Hibari el venir por Tsu-kun, creo que es la mayor prueba de que realmente lo quiere...

— ¿Quiere? Espera, Kyoko...—interrumpió Enma— ¿Quién quiere que? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —pregunto Dino.

— ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de boda harán cuando regresen...? —cuestionó para sí misma la beta.

— Hahi, ¿de qué hablas Kyoko? —Haru miro preocupada a su amiga, como omega su olfato le había dejado en claro que Hibari llego buscando pelea con la novia.

— No creo que se casen, Kyoko. —mato toda fantasía futura de la chica— Hibari no es del tipo que se ata de esa manera. Atarse con marcar a Dame-Tsuna es su manera, y más que suficiente para él. Ese es su libre albedrio.

—...—suspiro un poco decepcionada, ella quería boda. ¡Boda! — Supongo que tienes razón... Pero Tsu-kun también tiene sus propias decisiones.

— Moo~ nos ignoran sin decencia alguna. —se quejó Lussuria a punto de arrancarse un mechón del poco cabello que tenía.

— ¿Y qué le enseñaste para que aceptara? —continuo sin prestarles atención, primero le aclaraban todo a ella y luego explicaban a los demás, después de todo ella seria la novia abandonada en el altar.

— Escuchen ustedes también. —ordeno a todos los que hasta el momento ignoro— Solo lo diré una vez y no daré explicaciones, así que usen la cabeza y especulen. —sonrió con diversión— Ya hay un sucesor futuro para Vongola, un sucesor de un cielo y una nube, tiene un mes...

— Oh... quien lo diría...—dijo Kyoko al ser la única al entender.

— ¿Nube? Pero Kyoko es niebla...—cuestiono Emma sin entender los demás tampoco entendían.

Sasagawa rio divertida al ver las caras de confusión de sus amigos por lo que siendo por mucho más benévola que Reborn, les dio un ramillete más de información.

— La pareja destinada de Tsu-kun es cierto alfa que se lo llevo...

Reborn sonrió al ver las caras de idiotas que tenían los presentes al analizar la información dada por la chica.

— Pero Tsuna es un Beta no hay manera de que tenga pareja destinada...—murmuro Haru inclinando su cabeza sin comprender.

— Es imposible...—Enma miro a su novia apoyándola— A menos que Tsunayoshi no sea un beta...

— Pero... Pero en ese caso tendría que ser un omega o alfa. —se unió Lussuria.

— Hibari es un alfa. —Viper murmuro— Por lo que lo único que queda es...

— Shishishishi~ ¡Omega!

— ¿Ehhhhh?

El grito de todos llamo la atención de los pocos invitados que quedaban dentro de la iglesia, por lo que Gokudera y Chrome dejaron la tarea de despedirlos a sus subordinados y se acercaron al tumulto de amigos.

— Eso explicaría esas extrañas y espontaneas fiebres. —Acepto Dino— Eso era el celo...

— Pero, ¿y el olor? —Yuni les miro inconforme con la conclusión, ella como Alfa no podía ser engañada tan fácilmente.

— Bueno existen excepciones de alfas y omegas que no desprenden olor para las demás personas y que solo el destinado puede oler. —Byakuran aporto un poco de conocimiento con medio malvavisco en camino a su boca, emocionado por el descubrimiento.

— ¡Ese maldito friki de las peleas! —el grito de la tormenta los sacos del debate.

Cuando giraron a mirarle lo descubrieron con la ira reflejada en sus ojos y los puños apretados, más que dispuesto a destrozar a cualquiera. Todo indicaba que Gokudera había escuchado casi todo, entendiendo todo rápidamente, sacando sus propias ideas y comprendiendo algo que a ellos no se les había ocurrido.

— ¡ESE BASTARDO SE ATREVIO A QUITARLE LA PUREZA AL DECIMO! —sin esperar nada salió corriendo de la iglesia, dispuesto a buscar al maldito alfa pelinegro para masacrarlo.

Todos permanecieron quietos en su lugar unos segundos procesando lo dicho por la tormenta, palideciendo cuando todo se aclaró en su mente. Omega. Alfa. Destinados. Un heredero.

— ¡Seré tía! —gritaron al unísono Haru y Chrome con una gran sonrisa.

— El boss esta embarazado...

— Habrá que empezar los preparativos para el hijo de Tsuna...

— Mukuro estará feliz por la noticia. —y dicho eso, la omega desapareció entre su niebla.

Los hombres vieron el intercambio emocionado de las mujeres, reaccionando cuando la niebla menor se retiró a propagar la noticia.

— Esos dos entendieron más rápido que ustedes, dan vergüenza. —se burló el joven sicario de los adultos solo en apariencia.

— ¡Esa basura!

— ¡Mi hermanito!

— ¡Tsuna!

El líder de los Varia, de los Cavalleone y de la familia Shimon salieron corriendo de la iglesia, ayudarían sin duda a la tormenta para destrozar a aquella nube por muy guardián que fuera de Vongola, Gokudera seguía siendo un Omega y no podría hacer frente del todo a un Alfa como Hibari. Los Varia y demás amigos de uno de los fugitivos los siguieron para obtener más información.

— Kyoko ¿sabías todo? —cuestiono emocionada Haru, ignorando que su novio se marchaba.

— Mas o menos. —confeso— Le dije muchas veces a Tsu-kun que intentara todo con Hibari pero Tsu-kun se negaba por diferentes cosas, al final llegamos a este momento, en el que teníamos que casarnos por el bien de vongola... Creo que eso hizo reaccionar a Hibari de que podría perder a Tsu-kun y al enterarse de que tendrían un hijo tomo la decisión correcta...—asintió conforme.

— Bueno, ya habrá tiempo que me cuentes todo a detalle. —la castaña sonrió— Es bueno saber que después de mucho, de dejar a un lado el orgullo y miedo serán felices.

— Si. —la novia soltó una risilla juguetona, feliz por su amigo castaño— Bien, creo que lo mejor será regresar a la mansión, este vestido es algo incómodo.

— Lambo, ¿la limosina esta lista? —grito Reborn dándole una patada.

— Si, podemos ir casa. —respondió adolorido.

— Bien, hay que preparar muchas cosas para cuando regresen...

— ¿Adonde se habrán ido, desu?

— A un lugar donde no los molesten por al menos un tiempo. —aporto Reborn— No creo que Hibari deje ir a Dame-Tsuna por un tiempo de su lado.

Las chicas se sonrojaron, pero entre sonrisa burlonas y murmuraciones cómplices caminaron fuera de la iglesia.

.

.

.

— No me lo puedo creer. —dijo en un suspiro cansado el castaño.

En sus manos permanecían los análisis que Shamal le había hecho. Debido a que se había estado sintiendo un poco mal desde hacía unas semanas, por lo que a petición de su mano derecha se había realizado los análisis, jamás pensó que se todo se debiera por tener una vida dentro de él.

— Pues créelo. —ordeno el azabache, conduciendo su auto.

— Estoy embarazado...—miro a su guardián— De ti...—miro de nuevo las hojas— A pesar de que solo fue una noche... de borrachos. —el castaño estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo en shock.

— Yo no estaba borracho herbívoro. —quiso dejar en claro.

— Aun así... no puedo creerlo...—ignoro lo dicho por la nube— Con tan solo una noche...

— Hmm, no soy cualquier alfa...—sonrió de lado

—¡No sonrías orgulloso! —Exclamo sonrojado, quiso ignorar eso también pero no lo logro.

— Escucha bien, Tsunayoshi. —demando.

El castaño volteo a ver al azabache directamente, preocupado por lo que podría venir después; habían escapado de la iglesia, bueno, en realidad él había sido raptado de la iglesia, dejando su boda sin concluir, había sido encerrado en un auto que ahora conducía su destinado sin rumbo a su ignorante parecer, la nube declaro que tendrían un hijo, mostrando las pruebas que no podía refutar. Con gran esfuerzo había logrado captar todos los hechos, pero había aun dudas que opacaban su felicidad de saber que tendría un hijo con su amado y es que por mucho que estuviera embarazado, eso no significaba un final feliz

Kyoya detuvo un momento el auto para poder mirar fijamente los ojos caramelos, tomando de manera un poco brusca su mentón para que no apartara la mirada y entendiera la seriedad del asunto.

— Eres mío.

— ¿Eh?

— Esa noche de tu borrachera te marque...

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Imposible, no sentí nada!

— No fue una marca completa, solo te marque temporalmente y no fue en tu cuello...—aclaro, atrayendo el cuerpo del omega a su regazo y pasando sus manos por su cintura— Las marcas temporales se ponen donde sea...—sus manos alzaron el saco y la camisa del menor, acariciando la piel directamente— Yo te la puse en lo bajo de tu espalda. —sonrió al ver el rostro del contrario ponerse completamente rojo.

— ¡No…! ¡No sonrías! —tartamudeo, golpeando sin fuerza alguna el hombro de la nube.

Al ver que el mayor sonreía sin inmutarse por nada, se resignó, tomando un momento para analizar todo de manera correcta o al menos lo mejor posible dado la situación, la posición y el hecho de que el Alfa hundía su nariz en su cuello aprovechando la posición. Ok. Hibari declaro que era suyo, que lo había marcado y que lo hizo consciente y no por culpa del alcohol, eso lo entendía, pero no entendía los motivos de Hibari.

— Pero el olor... debería de desprender un olor parecido al tuyo...

— Solo es temporal no es como si te hubiera marcado eternamente, por lo que el olor no es fuerte. —aclaro— La primera semana debiste oler a como cuando peleamos y mi oler se queda pegado a ti.

— ¡Oh! —recordó lo dicho por Kyoko cuando estaban en el altar— Entiendo... ¿y porque lo hiciste?

— Porque me perteneces por derecho, desde que naciste en este mundo fuiste declarado como mío. —suspiro, debía confesar si quería seguir su camino antes de que los encontraran y lo separaran de su cielo— Mi orgullo es realmente molesto cuando tengo que expresar herbívoros sentimientos. —murmuro al verle arquear una ceja— Estuve peleando conmigo mismo hasta el último momento sobre si detener aquella estúpida boda o no. Y cuando me decidí por hacerlo, el niño me enseño los análisis, solo determinaron mi decisión, eres mío al igual que nuestro hijo, los cuidare a ambos...

— ¿Porque ahora? —sintió algunas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, se sentía conmovido y triste— ¿Por... porque no hace años?

Le fue inevitable retenerlas, repentinamente recordar todos esos años de rechazo se sintieron como dagas en su corazón. Desde que se había resignado a no ser amado no había llorado con tanta facilidad y ahora le sucedía eso, cuando se supone debe mostrarse más fuerte. ¿Era por el embarazo? ¿Sus hormonas?

— Como dije...—suspiro, limpiando las lágrimas. No le gusto para nada verle llorar por su culpa— Mi estúpido orgullo. Además, me seguías a cualquier lado, pensé que siempre seria así... y cuando cambiaste tu forma de ser, dejando de caminar detrás de mi ahora era yo quien te seguía; me uní a Vongola para estar cerca de ti, pidiéndote pelear para verte al menos por unas horas sin que me mandaras a una estúpida misión que me mantenía lejos de ti, me mudé hasta este lugar al darme cuenta que tus visitas a Japón eran cada vez menos frecuentes, sin embargo... jamás lo reconocí, jamás quise reconocer que hacia todo eso para estar a tu lado...

— Tu estúpido orgullo. —dijo Tsuna mirando por la ventana.

— Hmm, entiendes rápido. —-se burló.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó, volteando para encararlo, pero al verlo sonreír divertido hizo un puchero dejando que el carmín coloreara sus mejillas. — ¿Ya no te iras de mi lado?

— Ya tomé mi decisión. —beso su mejilla— Te cuidare a ti y a nuestro bebé. —le mordió en el mismo lugar, haciéndolo reír.

— Ya veo. —sonrió— Entonces ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por este bebé...—tomo la mano del mayor y la coloco sobre su vientre— Por cierto ¿adónde vamos?

— No me agrada la idea de una boda, pero... me gusta lo que viene después. —confeso, acariciando con sus manos todo lo disponible— Tendremos nuestra luna de miel

El castaño se sonrojo completamente y sintió un escalofrió muy cerca de su trasero por lo que con gran esfuerzo se libró de la prisión de los brazos ajenos y volvió a su lugar en el copiloto, mientras que el alfa piso el acelerador, se alejarían de Italia para que no hubiera interrupciones molestas. Ya resolverían lo demás a su regreso. Por ahora, ambos podían estar en paz. Serian libres de escoger su futuro como hasta ahora lo habían hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tetsuna: Antes que nada, esperamos que les haya gustado, por primera vez hemos hecho el esfuerzo de hacer una Kyoko buena, ella no es de nuestro agrado pero bueno...**

 **Marlene: Quisimos probar algo nuevo...**

 **Angelice: Hay un significado cuando Kyoko lanza su ramo a Tsuna, y es que cada flor posee un significado y hacen conjunto a los sentimientos, y esos son:**

 **Geranio: Esta flor, está encargada de simbolizar una amistad pura y verdadera, en otros sectores del mundo esta flor significa tontería o estupidez.**

 **Flor de iris: La flor de iris se encuentra relacionada o asociada a las cualidades con simbología de la lealtad, la sabiduría plena y la amistad con características preciadas. El nombre de esta flor proviene del griego arco iris.**

 **Rosa amarilla: En ese sector la rosa amarilla es catalogada como la flor oficial de la amistad. Aparte de significar amistad también da relación a la alegría, placer y la esperanza en las personas.**

 **Marlene: Bueno, eso es todo, esperamos les gustara y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
